Dedicate: A place for me
by Venerate
Summary: The life of a prostitute isn't as glamorous as in the movies, but it certainly is odd. : Lemon, SasuNaru-ish, Prostitute!Naruto :


**Hello there. I'm writing this piece of fiction because I've recently read a lot of fics where Sasuke or Naruto works as prostitutes. In the majority of those fics (not all), the life of a whore is much glamorised, so I thought I'd share ****my version of "Naruto, the Prostitute". **

**Please do pay attention to the dates.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any money out of this.

**Warnings:** yaoi, sexual material (lemon/lime), prostitution, SasuNaru-ish, mentions of alcohol and drug use, slight minor, hints of abuse and HidaNaru, symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome.

**Summary:** The life of a prostitute isn't as glamorous as in the movies, but it certainly was odd. Prostitute!Naruto, SasuNaru-ish, lemon.

* * *

**Dedicate: A place for me**

**Written by Venerate**

**

* * *

**

In the Land of Shame, there was a young boy. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was seventeen years old. There was no school in the Land of Shame. It was okay, because Naruto didn't like school – he was stupid, they said – but he would have enjoyed _the chance to become_ something.

In the murky, dark lands of shame, hid boys and girls just like him. There was one girl, Haruno Sakura, with pink hair and kind, green eyes that Naruto liked. She was harsh in her actions, but it was obvious that she needed a friend just as badly as he did. So they became friends, for they had more similarities than expected.

In the Land of Shame, the choice of careers was few. Out of the main three – dealing, buying or selling – Naruto chose the one where he could make the most money. He didn't think that dealing drugs was beneficial in any way; most likely, you would get killed by the local junkie. He didn't think that buying drugs would be smart at all; you would become the local junkie who killed the dealers when you didn't have any money.

Naruto didn't want to kill. In the Land of Shame, there was no such thing as pride or confidence. It was everyone for themselves and themselves only. Yet, there was a hint of hope in Naruto's young chest. He hoped, that one day, if he played his cards right, God would reward him for enduring his years in the Land of Shame.

Selling wasn't the same as dealing or buying. In fact, it was a whole other way of working. Drugs were often involved, but Naruto had made a promise to Sakura to stay clean. Alcohol was something familiar, but not welcomed. Drugs and alcohols were mostly for the customers, anyway.

Naruto didn't do freelance, but was _hired_ by a man named Jiraiya. The old man was fair and kind to his workers, despite their line of working. After all, they were the ones giving him money. He offered them a room, safety and a small amount of money. Working for someone – a pimp – was a lot safer than being alone. It meant some sort of security against violence and diseases. Condoms were always used, and if you bruised a whore, you were out. A marked, bruised whore wasn't wanted.

That didn't mean it was comfortable. It was still everyone for themselves. What money you made was for food or clothes, not to share or spend.

The room Naruto lived in was small. The walls were made of wood, painted in a white that had since long started falling off. The covers on his squeaky bed were thin with embroidered flowers. The lamp on his nightstand was almost useless, the shade of the lamp so thick with dust. There was a small radio on the window sill, but it was hardly ever used. The curtains were made of white, left-over lace from the female hookers' outfits.

It was impersonal, nothing reflecting his persona, but it was his home. In the Land of Shame, personality wasn't rewarded or prized. It was often in the way to get what one wanted. Such things were gotten rid of immediately.

* * *

**Mars 12, 1987**

Naruto was sitting on the window sill. His only company was the radio, but it was silent. The window was open, and he looked down on the people walking past the shaggy house. Most were men, looking for a good time. Naruto was waiting for a man. A man, who was also looking for a good time. There were hardly any females visiting the place – at times, big groups of women arrived to celebrate bachelorette parties.

The floor outside of his room creaked, and Naruto knew that his client was hesitating. Hesitation meant that he would have to take the initiative.

After a few more moments, there was a knock on the door. Naruto hated those polite customers, always trying to make sure that he was as comfortable as they were. As if they were lovers, _as if he hadn't been bought and paid for_.

"Come in," he said loudly. The street under him was empty, but loud from a gang of partying men.

He knew this guy. A small smile formed on his tan face, and he jumped off the sill. Dressed in nothing but a simple and short yukata, Naruto moved to close the window. The drunken laughter coming from downstairs weren't exactly erotic.

"You can leave it open."

This guy was a regular. Naruto liked regulars. They were familiar; a familiar connection to the world beyond his. "Hi, Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke didn't answer. He closed the door, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Naruto gulped. Sasuke wasn't gentle – it was common fact, despite that the Uchiha never borrowed anyone but the blond male. Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, Sasuke started to undress. He was wearing a suit, like always. Sasuke only visited after a hard work day, Naruto had already figured out. To work out some anger and frustration.

"Get down and prepare yourself."

Naruto almost ran to his nightstand, opening the drawer and taking a big condom and lube out. He threw the condom to the taller, older male, who caught it perfectly in his left hand. Quickly, because Sasuke wouldn't wait, Naruto undid his yukata and dropped it on the floor.

He got on the bed, uncapping the lube and smearing some on his long fingers. It was warm from the heat that his lamp radiated. He lay down on his back, well aware that Sasuke was watching. Pressing one, two, three fingers inside of his asshole.

"Hurry up."

And hurry up Naruto did. He tried to stretch and wet himself as much as he could. From the corner of his blue eyes, he saw Sasuke put the condom on his erect length. Naruto practically poured lube into his hole, knowing that he was in for a tough ride.

"From behind."

As impersonal as possible, which suited both of them. Even though Sasuke was very, very handsome – pale skin, dark hair, narrow eyes – Naruto didn't want to see the man. He was rather sure that Sasuke didn't want to see him either.

This was purely business, on both ends. Sasuke needed to vent, Naruto needed to eat. Sex meant money, money meant food, food meant survival. Everything was about surviving – surviving in itself was hard, with all the tempting drugs and alcohol calling to take the pain away. However, Naruto's promise to Sakura came first – no temptation in the world would change that.

With a guttural grunt, Sasuke pushed his condom-clothed cock inside of the prostitute. Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. An airy gasp escaped his mouth as he felt the Uchiha's balls against his skin. Sasuke enjoyed sounds, Naruto had discovered only a few weeks ago, when Sasuke gave his all upon hearing Naruto moan.

Sasuke put one of his big hands on Naruto's shoulder, the other touching the bronze skin on the hooker's back. Another grunt came from behind the Naruto as his customer pulled out and pushed in. Pull out, push in; pull out, push in. Over and over, in a steady pace.

Naruto grasped the thin covers on his bed, thinking about how Sasuke was one of the few that wanted to have the lights on. They didn't even hide under the cheap duvet, which was fine by the younger man. Naruto didn't mind because it was awfully hot to have sex under the blankets during summer time.

An especially hard thrust – reminding him to keep his mind on the moment – made Naruto hiss and curl his toes. He let out a whining sound as Sasuke continued with the harsh treatment, thrusting hard and deep while speeding up. Faster, faster, faster, faster.

It _hurt_.

Naruto blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes, listening to the sound of skin against skin and the bed creaking violently under them. The headboard slammed against the wall, and Naruto watched with bored fascination as a layer of dirty, white paint fell onto the pillows. Sasuke didn't notice, too wrapped up in his own world. Whatever world he came from, Naruto didn't know. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"Ah! Aah!" Naruto bit his lip when Sasuke suddenly changed his angle, reaching even deeper in his slightly changed position. "Mm-uhn-nngh…"

It was wet. Naruto knew that he was bleeding. It hurt. It hurt and he couldn't do anything to stop the pain. Instead, he tried to keep the tears at bay and refrain himself from pushing the other off. He could hear that Sasuke was breathing just as shallowly and harshly as himself, but from pleasure. Pleasure for Sasuke meant pain for Naruto.

Yet, when Sasuke froze, his grip on Naruto tightening as he moaned from the intensity of his orgasm, the blond prostitute felt a bit proud. He had endured another visit from the Uchiha. He had managed to get the other to feel something as sacred and beautiful as satisfaction. Perhaps he hadn't been more than a hole, but he had to mean _something_.

If he didn't mean _something_, Sasuke could just as well go a floor down and fuck a much cheaper whore. Sasuke could just as well pick up a random boy downtown. Naruto doubted that anyone would deny the handsome Uchiha anything.

Sasuke stayed in the position for another minute before moving, the warm hand on Naruto's back unconsciously caressing the smooth skin. The Uzumaki paused in his breathing, unaware of what this meant. It was new and it was unfamiliar – he didn't like it. Why was Sasuke _touching_ him?

The gentle caress went over his back, two fingers following his spine. Naruto's eyelids dropped, but he opened them quickly again when Sasuke skilfully pulled his dick out. Naruto didn't turn around until he felt the weight on the bed lessen, knowing that Sasuke had tied the condom and thrown it in the bin by the nightstand.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"What?"

Naruto hadn't meant to question Sasuke, but his enquire just slipped past his plump lips. Sasuke always came by on Wednesday, once a week. Always, always Wednesday.

The look the tall man gave him was nothing but dark. He didn't want Naruto to think of such things, even though it was obvious that he only had time or wanted to come by once in a while. Instead of answering, Sasuke started to get dressed. Naruto followed his example, just putting on his knee-long yukata again and watching his customer.

"Wear this for me."

It was a simple request and it could have been said in any tone. Yet, Sasuke's voice was always monotone as if he was bored. It made the request sound like an order. A demand, which it probably was. Without noticing Naruto's discomfort, Sasuke put a bag on the bed. The blond wondered briefly why he hadn't seen the bag when the other entered.

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

Naruto scrunched his nose in annoyance. He was very curious what kind of costume hid in the plastic bag, but wouldn't look. It was the same thing as admitting defeat. He wasn't allowed to wear clothes or costumes from clients. All he was allowed to wear while working was the brothel's uniform – the yukata.

"Ask Jiraiya, he's the one in charge."

Perhaps because the old man suffered from paranoia, perhaps because a part of him didn't want his prostitutes to feel uncomfortable, perhaps because he simply didn't want to. Naruto didn't know, but Sasuke didn't like the answer.

_The client is always right_, the blond thought wryly. _And my job is to please._

"Maybe… Maybe we can make an exception?"

This seemed to please the tall man, and Sasuke started to button his dress shirt. The silence in the room was deafening, even though Naruto knew that he should be hearing headboards slamming into the other side of his wall. He knew that Sakura had a client, but he couldn't hear them. He was busy, watching Sasuke fixing his tie.

They had never talked this much before, and Sasuke seemed to realise this as well. He stopped in the doorway to nod his thanks, as if he had just finished a speech.

"Good night, Sasuke."

The door was already closed.

* * *

**Mars 13, 1987**

At eight o'clock, Naruto was dressed in the outfit.

His scarred cheeks were almost red, hot from blushing so hard. He had never been this embarrassed in his entire life, despite his location in the Land of Shame. The costume was worse than he imagined, consisting of nothing but lace and leather. Never before had Naruto worn female clothes. The yukata he usually wore were unisex, but the short skirt of the dress he wore now felt much like it.

The corset was dark blue, covered by a black lace with rose-pattern. The skirt was short and frilly. Everything private was visible as it covered _nothing_.

Naruto didn't find this amusing. He felt humiliated and ashamed of himself. He was a man. No,_ a boy_. He wasn't supposed to wear slutty dresses like some common whore on the streets. He was a_ male prostitute_. Yet, his pride told him that if he backed out of this, Sasuke could send his complaints to Jiraiya. That meant no money for him. He didn't see backing out as an option.

At half past eight, Sasuke arrived.

He was wearing one of those western suits, looking as professional and bored as he always did. Upon seeing Naruto in the dress, Sasuke cleared his throat and looked away. The amusement was glittering in his dark eyes. Naruto was sure that Sasuke was smiling as he covered his mouth with his closed hand and once again cleared his throat.

"You… You put it on."

"You told me to."

Naruto looked away, suddenly feeling oh so stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Coughing again, Sasuke started to undress. Naruto watched, waiting for directions as Sasuke slowly revealed his beautiful body. The blond bit his lip, keeping curses to himself, as the Uchiha looked over at him again, smirking.

"You can take it off now."

* * *

**Mars 19, 1987**

Naruto often ate dinner alone, because the girls started working earlier than the males. Today, he hadn't had the chance to eat dinner, because he had spent almost the entire day at Tsunade, the local doctor. He was still walking funny, and every muscle of his body hurt despite the pain killers he had gotten.

He was hungry. Really, really hungry.

His stomach was practically growling, but he couldn't find the strength to get up. His back and ass ached terribly from the rough customer that had stopped by yesterday. The customer's name was Hidan, and he had demanded that Naruto yelled his name whenever he opened his mouth.

_Hidan, Hidan, Hidan, ah-oh, Hidan! _

Hidan had been thrown out fifteen minutes after he arrived. It appeared that Jiraiya knew that Hidan was a true sadist by heart – a follower of Jashin – and had scolded the cashier downstairs really bad for letting the man in.

Sore and hurt beyond belief, Naruto was simply waiting for his next customer. There was suction in his stomach, not only from hunger, but also from anxiety. He was free from diseases, which had been his greatest fear when Hidan refused condom.

Naruto knew that he fell asleep about an hour before Sasuke would arrive this Wednesday night, but he was still unsure where the older man was when he woke up.

At nine o'clock – half an hour after Sasuke usually arrived – the man still wasn't there. It was plausible that the Uchiha had been there when Naruto had been sleeping. It was the most possible scene, but Naruto didn't want to think of it. He didn't want more bad news; he couldn't afford losing a costumer.

Slowly, he turned around in his bed to face the window. His eyes widened upon seeing a large amount of money on his nightstand. Somehow, he found enough strength to sit up and light his lamp. The dim light helped him see the bunch of yen clearer, and he picked it up.

What was this?

It was the nineteenth, not the twenty-eight when he was supposed to get his salary. And even if he had screwed up the days and it actually was payday, he was quite sure that he hadn't had this many customers. Per client, the prostitute got ten percent while Jiraiya took the rest to gamble and spend on journeys. Besides that, Naruto had also been in need of medical treatment, which was paid by no other than himself.

Mumbling questions to himself, he took the money and started counting. After having counted half of the money, he realised that half of the bunch would cover his food-spending for two months; breakfast, lunch _and _dinner. Usually, Naruto only had breakfast and dinner. Lunch was a luxury he only heard about when Sakura read for him.

He put the money down, wondering where they came from. To be on the safe side, he hid them under his mattress. Perhaps someone would take them if he left them all visible on his nightstand. Perhaps the one who left them there would want them back, and therefore, he had to hide them. If he couldn't see them, he wouldn't spend them. He would feel awful if he spent someone else's money.

* * *

**Mars 26, 1987**

Naruto was sitting on the window sill, listening to the radio. For once, the window was closed, muting the sounds from outside. He was wearing his usual yukata, which had been returned from the washing room this morning. He felt clean. His clothes were clean. His hair was clean. His skin was clean.

He _was_ clean.

Until the clock turned half past eight and Sasuke arrived. Almost expecting the Uchiha to do something cruel as saying 'honey, I'm home', Naruto turned off the radio. He offered the man no smile, no greeting. He wasn't sure if he was unfair or if his actions were justified. He was pretty sure that it was the latter, seeing that, two weeks earlier, he had been tricked into wearing a dress for Sasuke's laughter only.

"You're still skinny."

Naruto titled his head, frowning in confusion. He wasn't skinny. Sasuke hadn't seen skinny if he thought Naruto was thin. Naruto had seen people _die_. Die of starvation, die because they were _skinny_. Naruto wasn't 'still skinny'.

"What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you been eating more, is what I mean."

Somehow, Sasuke made it sound as if Naruto was ungrateful. It hurt. It hurt almost as bad as Hidan's cock shoved dryly up his ass.

"What's your problem? I've always looked like this!"

It was a blatant lie. Before Naruto started working for Jiraiya, he had looked nothing like he did now. He was grateful for the changes in his physical appearance, but when Sasuke started questioning it, he felt his confidence shudder. Shudder violently, but the blond boy tried to grasp himself before it broke down. After all, Sasuke had been his regular for almost a year. _Something_, he reminded himself. _Something._

"They were for food. And clothes."

"They?"

"The money, moron."

Moron? Money? _Moron?_ Naruto wanted to die. He got off the window sill and walked to the taller man. He only reached Sasuke's chest, and so he unconsciously stood on his tiptoes to appear larger. He failed miserably when Sasuke sighed through his nose.

"You can't give me money just like that! Are you insane?"

"_Insane?" _

Perhaps it had been the wrong word to use, because Sasuke looked absolutely furious upon being called mentally unstable. His voice dripped of venom. The young whore almost took a step back, but refrained when his pride was on the line. He nodded furiously, causing strands of blond hair to fall into his eyes.

"Yes, insane! If Jiraiya finds out I've gotten money from a customer, he'll throw me out!"

"He wouldn't have to know. Those were only for you."

Naruto stuttered out something incoherent, trying to get a valid argument to form in his mouth, but was unable to do so. Sasuke didn't have the right to _give _him money, Sasuke didn't have the right to tell him _what_ to do with his money, and he certainly didn't have the right to _make _him lie.

"They would all notice if I suddenly show up in a pair of jeans or suddenly look as if I've been eating three meals a day for a measly week. Don't you get it, Sasuke? They search our rooms for drugs and weapons once a month. I'm lucky that they didn't find anything when Kin got caught using crack!"

"You _haven't_ used them yet?"

Naruto half-expected Sasuke to want the money back, and he automatically got them out from under his slim mattress. He held them out, waiting for the other to take them. He didn't want them. He didn't need them. Sasuke only stared at him, his eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"Take them. _Take them_."

Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto started to feel nervous, standing with a huge amount of money in his hands.

"Take them, damn it!"

Naruto shoved the money into Sasuke's hard chest. He bit his lip, pointing at the door. Worry and nervousity still echoed in his head – what if this made him lose his best regular, what if Sasuke didn't want to come back after this?

Or worse, started going to someone else.

Sasuke threw the money on the floor, as if it was something unimportant and useless. Naruto groaned, hiding his face in his hands. A soft mumble left his mouth, filled with hope,

"Just go."

Hope that Sasuke would turn around and just go without a word. Hope that Sasuke would never leave him.

The door closed softly as the Uchiha left the room. Naruto walked over to his window, jumping up on the sill and turning on the radio. He silently watched as Sasuke came out from the entrance, discreetly disappearing into the crowd of _drunken men looking for a good time_.

* * *

**April 2, 1987**

It was Wednesday.

It was Wednesday and the clock had just turned half past eight.

It was Wednesday and the clock had just turned half past eight. Naruto was still unsure if he wanted Sasuke to show up or not. The same part of him that had told Sasuke to leave wanted him to come back. Come back to get the money he had left; come back to let Naruto apologise.

The part that wanted Sasuke to stay by his side hoped that Sasuke wouldn't return. If the handsome man didn't show up, he wouldn't have these strange feelings every time he left.

Fifteen minutes later, anxiety was still growing in the room. The sun had set and the lamp was still broken since the previous customer. The previous customer that had accidently knocked the antic lamp over in his nervousity. Naruto had seen the wedding ring before the lamp fell over to meet its death.

At least the money was gone. He had given some to Sakura, telling her to buy a new book to read for him. She came back with two boxes of miso ramen and a magazine instead for them to eat and read at breakfast. Would Sasuke be happy if he knew that Naruto had spent some of the money? Would he be angry for sharing?

Was Sasuke even capable of feeling?

Naruto fell asleep there, on the window sill, waiting.

* * *

**April 9, 1987**

It was Wednesday.

It was Wednesday and the clock had just turned half past eight.

Sasuke was standing in the room. It was obvious that he had driven here straight after work, still dressed in his suit and carrying a bag from the nearby grocery store. His hair was slightly more ruffled, but the wind was really strong today.

"When did this change? Why?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, who looked confused at the question. The prostitute wanted an answer. He wanted to know what had happened to their business-like relationship and what had happened last time they met. He wanted to know why the other had left so much money for him and why the other insisted on being so cruel and harsh.

"Because… Just because."

It was a vague, bad answer. The blond wanted to kick and scream for a better answer, wondering why someone as intelligent-looking as Sasuke couldn't come up with something better. Had the lamp not already been broken, Naruto might have considered throwing it at the older male. The only other thing he could throw was his radio, but that was not an option.

"You're being unfair."

It was true. The business man was being unfair in so many ways. Sasuke probably already knew this, but the hooker found that it probably wouldn't hurt to tell him so as well.

"I would like to be with you."

"You are with me."

Who was the moron now, Naruto wanted to ask. He didn't get the words past his lips, and instead watched as Sasuke sat on the squeaky bed. The only light came from under the closed door and from the street lights outside of his window. It was quite dark, but both could see each other perfectly well. He picked up a bottle of soda and looked at his company.

"I thought about getting wine, but you're not eighteen…"

"I'm a whore, Sasuke. You don't treat whores to _wine_, under-age or not."

Only managing a small sound, Naruto watched without protest as Sasuke left the room. The door was slammed closed and the hooker feared that it would fall off its hinges. Naruto stood there, in the middle of the dark room and stared at the plastic bag and the soda on the bed. He felt a strange urge to cry.

* * *

**April 10, 1987**

The following day, Naruto woke up early. Had he been able to chose, he would have slept a few more hours. His first customer – a regular – wouldn't show up until ten o'clock this night. Before that, he would probably have a few other clients, but Thursdays were always calm. It was the day after 'little Saturday', where the men couldn't find a 'valid' reason to visit the brothel.

Naruto wasn't able to chose, and was rudely awakened when someone knocked on his door. He sat up, tired from thinking of Sasuke. After a year with the Uchiha, why had the man suddenly started to behave so strangely? Their business-like relation had been perfect.

"Come in!"

Jiraiya entered. He was a tall, steady man with long, white hair. He was rather unattractive and was a bit selfish and rude, but that didn't stop Naruto from liking him. Jiraiya had been the one to save him from the streets; of course he couldn't feel anything but gratitude.

"What happened with Uchiha last night? He left without a word!"

Jiraiya's voice was loud and strong, suitable for the owner of a dirty brothel. At the moment, Naruto wasn't sure that he appreciated the loudness, afraid that anyone would hear. Hear that his best regular had left in anger.

"Nothing, why? He just wanted a blowjob."

Jiraiya closed the door, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. The sceptical look on his face said everything, yet the old man had to voice his thoughts. Naruto didn't want to hear.

"He paid for the entire night, Naruto. Don't lie to _me_. Why did he leave?"

Naruto threw his head back down on the pillow, pulling the covers over his head in a childish attempt to hide. He head Jiraiya take a few steps closer. The sounds of a plastic bag being opened confirmed the blond's suspicions that the brothel-owner had found Sasuke's things. He had hidden them sloppily, under his bed.

"Soda, tomatoes and _korokke_? Ginger bread dough? Ooh, look, candy!"

Naruto groaned, burying his head in the pillow. It smelt bad. The sheets in his bed smelled of cigarettes and cheap cologne that made his nose tickle. His last costumer last night had been a hairy man, who probably had taken a shower in male perfume. It had been enough to make Naruto's eyes water.

"Where did you get this from? I thought you stayed at home yesterday?"

"This isn't _home_."

"With that attitude, I completely understand that he left. Oddly enough, he didn't want his money back. He just left."

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth to avoid the cologne. _Please Jiraiya_, he thought. _Shut up. _Of course, Jiraiya didn't shut up, much to the blond boy's dismay.

"Tell me."

The enquire was gentle and understanding. Jiraiya pulled the sheets down, revealing the naked chest of a male whore. Not being shy, Naruto scooted over to the side. Even though the bed was small, Jiraiya managed to lie down next to him.

"He's really strange, Jiraiya. I want to kick his ass and throw him out the window. I want him to stay and fuck me as he always used to do, even though he makes every fibre of my very being want to push him off me. He's so _rough_. I want him to offer me soda, because he thought that wine would be unsuitable because I'm only seventeen. I want him to take me a way from here, but I also want him to stay here with me."

There was silence. Giggles and laughter could be heard from Yamanaka's room, but other than that, there was only silence. For a moment, Naruto wondered if Jiraiya had fallen asleep. Perhaps the old man had suddenly decided that he didn't want to live anymore and died of a heart attack.

Where would they all go if Jiraiya died?

Naruto's head ached.

* * *

**April 16, 1987**

For the first time in their one-year-old relationship, Naruto decided that he wanted answers.

How old was he, really? Probably older than twenty, but not yet thirty.

Why Wednesday? Why half past eight? For an entire year had they met this time; didn't his friends and family wonder where he went?

What did he do during the days? What did someone do outside the Land of Shame?

Why fuck up their silent deal now? Why start with those caresses and not stop until he was suddenly leaving money and offering food? Where would this madness lead?

Yet, with all these questions swirling in his head, it was the one he hadn't given one thought that escaped from his throat as soon as Sasuke entered the room.

"Are you married?"

For a second, Sasuke smirked. The smirk that made him oh-so-gorgeous, but disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

"No."

"Why not? You could just leave this place right now, find some random person and fall in love. You really should…"

This was unplanned, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. In fact, Sasuke was holding a bag from the same nearby grocery store with a light expression in his dark eyes. Naruto didn't want to ruin it, but he was known to be quite the loudmouth. He just didn't know where to stop.

"You're really, really rough in bed. It _sucks_, because if you weren't so angry all the time, I bet you'd be a great lover!"

Sasuke put the bag down, closing the door and stepping up to the boy on the window sill. Without a word, Sasuke started to undo the white silk yukata. Blue eyes met those humoured, dark orbs. Naruto's lips parted when he was suddenly lifted and carried to the bed.

On that squeaky bed in the light of the street lamps outside, Sasuke proved that he indeed was a great lover without all that anger.

* * *

In the Land of Shame, there was a man. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was twenty-one years old. He had a job. It was a dangerous, low-paying job because he never did go to school. Naruto had been selling his body since he was fourteen years old, all those years at Jiraiya's brothel.

During six of those eight years, he got to know an older man. The older man was Uchiha Sasuke, a successful business man with a good family name. Naruto didn't know much about Sasuke, only that Wednesdays were good because he got out of work early. So early that he had time to go all the way from eastern Tokyo to the brothel outside the western parts.

Wednesdays meant rough pounding into the mattress, because all that pent-up anger had to go somewhere. Preferably up a random boy's ass in the Land of Shame. The point was that after six years, Naruto wasn't a random boy anymore.

He was still in the Land of Shame. He was still at the brothel, taking hard cocks up his ass. He was still busy at Wednesdays, half past eight. Wednesdays were good, meaning that the only customer was Sasuke, and that Sasuke stayed the night.

Even after six years, Naruto was surprised that the Uchiha bothered to come by. Whether he felt that it was an obligation or that he actually enjoyed Naruto's experienced ass was a mystery. Sasuke didn't like talking, but Naruto could talk for both of them.

He was still trapped in the Land of Shame, sometimes getting a call from his old best friend, Haruno Sakura, who managed to escape. She had yet to reach the same lands as Sasuke, but she was on a good way. A waitress in the middle of Tokyo, saving money for an education. Any education, just anything.

Naruto wanted one too. He had been offered one, by Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke's money. What he wanted was customers in loads, meaning that the money he made could be saved for some form of school. Perhaps a small class in the simplest of subject to get him a worthy job.

It was a miracle that he was still alive after eight years at the brothel, getting fucked, and occasionally abused by the drunken newbies. It was a miracle that his will of life was still strong. It might have been because of Sasuke, or because of Sakura's success. Perhaps there was hope for him as well.

He still waited for that reward from God. He didn't enjoy the Land of Shame, but he had certainly grown used to it. He had learned a lot, even though it was useless in the world outside his. How to clean the yukata from sperm, how to live on a bag of chips for a week, how to cover bruises with make-up and how to

In the Land of Shame, Naruto waited. He waited patiently, eagerly, hopefully. He waited, because he knew that when he was ready, he had a place next to Sasuke.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Reviews are much appreciated. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
